


Similarities

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Tattletail (Video Game)
Genre: From the kids POV, I'll introduce them in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Two kids going through the same thing find solace in each other.





	1. Situations

Claudette Simons thought she was a normal girl. She was eight, short dark brown hair that reached just past her ears. She had light brown skin and hazel eyes. 

It was was five days before Christmas and she could hardly wait. She had looked around the house for her presents which she probably shouldn't have done but she was too excited to wait.

God did she wish she had waited now. 

Now she was stuck with this Tattletail and all the things to do with it. It wasn't what she had been expecting. The toy itself was creepy and as days went by she began to realize she was being hunted by the creatures mother. 

And she only on day three. 

God give her strength. 

-|-

Connor Afton never thought he was just a normal kid. His dad was sketchy, his business was something that was never talked about at home, and he was hardly ever around. His mother didn't seem to have opinion on it. 

Now he sat in his room, flashlight scanning over it very few seconds and checking behind him. The Freddy plush on his bed made him shiver at how innocent it looked. For now at least. 

He ran a hand through his pale blond hair, his blue eyes widening as he heard a sound from outside the door. 

With a sigh he gets off the bed and puts an ear to the door. 

Another long night.


	2. School and a full zero hours of sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudette and Connor notice how tired they each look in a room full of bright eyed and bushy tailed third graders.

Claudette went to St.Framesville's elementary school and was in the third grade class with her teacher Ms.Hale. 

It wasn't that Ms.Hale was a boring teacher. Quite the opposite in fact. Her teacher strived to make her lessons intriguing for the whole class. It was just that after a long night of barely any sleep she was prone to naps. She just hoped Ms.Hale didn't take it as though she was bored in class. 

She had noticed another kid falling asleep in her class. She thinks his name is Caleb? He falls asleep almost more than she does. It's weird but she dosen't think much of it as her eyes slip close for a rest. 

-

Connor dislikes Ms.Hale's third grade class at his school, St.Frame's, not because she's a bad teacher or because her class is boring. But because she wakes him up everytime he tries to nap. 

And it's getting annoying. 

Yes he probably shouldn't be sleeping in class, but staying up all night trying not to be murdered by some- Ghosts? Animatronics? He barely knew what they were but they were dangerous- was tiring and he deserved a break. He couldn't exactly sleep at his house. Gave him nightmares. Sometimes he'd sleep at the library or during lunch but class was better. He still got good grades and if he fell asleep most of his teachers didn't wake him as long as his grades stayed afloat. 

Ms.Hale was different. She wanted him to experience class as it happened. Which if he may, he calls total bullshit on. 

There's another girl in his class, Claudia or Claire, whatever her name was fell asleep as much as he did. Yeah, Ms.Hale woke her up too and Connor almost gives her pity. 

Almost.

-/-

Okay class".Ms.Hale was speaking to the class. "We're going to the science lab today so everybody line up please".

"Connor!". Ms.Hale says, waking the boy. He head shoots up rom his desk, whirling around before he settles on Ms.Hale and relaxes. "Yes Ms.Hale". And he has to do a double take because he voice sounds dead. No emotion. No feeling. Just dead. Like one of those..things.

No, he's not like them. He isn't. He's not- "Connor? Are you okay?". Ms.Hale bends down to his level, putting a hand in his shoulder. He moves away but nods silently.

"Okay. Well could you go wake Claudette? I'd say she sleeps more than you". Ms.Hale chuckles and heads back to get the class into a more orderly line.

Connor gets up from his seat, and makes his way over to the girl who is asleep at her desk. Her hand is holding up her head and she looks exhausted. Like he is.

He shakes the thought from his head, furrowing his eyebrows. He pushes her arm and her head drops before she wakes up and catches herself. "What? What's going on!".

She sees him and frowns. "Oh. You. What do you want?".

Connor rolls his eyes as if he couldn't care less about her attitude. "Well if you must know we're going to the science lab. But whatever. Ms.Hale just told me to wake you up".

Claudette frowned. "You didn't have to be so rude about it. I could’ve gotten hurt or something". Connor shrugged. "Than don't fall asleep". Claudette smirks. "Well what would you know about that?".

Connor flushes and storms away to stand at the back of the line. Claudette joins him, but keeps her distance as she yawns and rubs the last of sleep from her eyes.

Connor decides in that moment that he does not like her.

He doesn't like Claudette at ALL.

-/-

Claudette didn't not like the boy who had woken her up from her nap. Caleb? No. Connor? Yes that was his name. Connor was rude, annoying, and always tried to get a ride out of her.

They had been tasked with waking each other up in class by Ms.Hale. "You can be wake up buddies!" She had exclaimed happily. They each shared a look. they didn’t like each other but she was sure if they talked they would agree they disliked Ms.Hale more. 

Connor had mocked her earlier and Claudette had laughed but quickly turned it into a cough because she didn't like Connor and he was not funny. She did have to wake him up often though. Ms. Hale would be fussy if she didn't. And any extra attention was most certainly unwanted.

"Connor!". She shouted for the third time today. The older boy woke up, his eyes landing on her and he seemed to calm down.

"You fell asleep again. What's your deal?". They had a silent agreement to not ask why the other was so tired. The others fatigue would remain their business only but Claudette couldn't take it any more. Surely it couldn't be as bad as her situation was.

"They were worse last night. They always are". Connor mumbles looking at nothing, just staring off into space.

She waves a hand infront of his face and he jumps his eyes barely focusing on her for more than a minute.

She sighs. "You wanna spend the night at my house?".

Connor blinks trying to focus. "W-what? At your house? But your a girl. Your parents-". "My parents are barely paying attention to me. Sneaking you in will be easy". Claudette interrupted.

Connor is silent for a while, before he asks. "Why are you doing this?". Claudette’s eyebrows scrunch up before her face softens slightly.

"Because you look like you need a good nights sleep".

-/-

Connor showed up at her house that night just before nine.

"Sorry I took so long. It was hard to sneak past.. my parents". It hadn’t been. He was gone before it even got dark waiting until an appropriate time to show up. 

Claudette nods as if she understands completely, and ushers him in the house and into her room.

"Alright. There's one rule. Stay in here all night. Don't leave for anything. Especially if you hear any noise. Even if you have to pee you hold it". Claudette says sternly.

Connor nods as if this isn't new to him, but he looks at her curiously as he clutches is pillow and sleeping bag.

"Well goodnight". Claudette says, settling into bed. She lets Connor set up his sleepign bag and get comfy before turning the lights off.

Without fail her breath hitched, and she's pretty sure she hears Connor's do the same. A second later her nightlight turns on and Connor lets out a quiet sigh of relief.

"Not a fan of the dark either?". Claudette whispered.

Connor shook his head, than remembered she couldn't see him and says yes.

It goes quiet after that and almost immediately Connor can feel himself nodding off, his eyelids heavier than ever.

He's almost out when he hears Claudette's voice whisper quietly. "Connor?".

He doesn't respond. He's tired and he's not sure if his mouth will do anything he wants it to do. Plus he wants to see where this goes.

There's some creaking from her bed and a flashlight turns on shining next to his face and he closes his eyes.

"Are you awake?". She whispers again. Connor doesn't speak. Or move. To be more convincing he rolls over, burying himself into the sleeping bag. He sighs contently. He can feel his eyelids slipping closed, and he struggles to keep them open because he wants to find out what she's up to.

But he's so tired.

Claudette must determine he's asleep because she slowly opens the door and peers down the hallway.

"Play time for meeee". A voice says and it sounds so mechanical like one of them-

Conor shoots up from his pillow, gasping as he looks around for whatever made the noise. He digs inside his sleeping bag and finds the flashlight he's tucked away at the bottom for emergencies.

He turns it on quickly and shines it across the room until it lands on Claudette and she's holding some type of animatronic thing. 

"Claudette! Get away from that thing!". Claudette sighs. "Damn it. You just couldn't keep quiet". She says to the little creature who dosen't acknowledge her. She smiles at it fondly, as if it isn’t evil incarnate. "Brush meeeee!". It says and she groans. "Alright lets get this over with".

Connor looks at her confused. "Look I'll explain everything later but it's fine. I've been doing this for a while. I'll be back-".

"I am not letting you go with that thing alone. I didn't know it would follow me. I swear. I-i should've known. I'll never be safe and-".

Oh god he was having a panic attack wasn't he. He sunk to the ground, gripping the flashlight so tight his knuckles turned white. He pressed himself up against a wall, tears streaming down his face.

"I can't do it anymore. I can't. I-I just can't". He sobbed, reaching for his pillow and clutching it close to him.

Claudette remained silent throughout this whole thing. She walked over and sat down beside him. "What do you mean it would follow you? What's It?". She said calmly and Connor sobbed more, burying his face into the pillow.

Claudette picked up on it quickly. "Okay so we don't have to talk about that. But I have to do this. Or I could get hurt”. She swallows. “WE could get hurt. So I'll be right back".

She didn't leave for a moment, then she reached and grabbed a blanket from her bed and wrapped it around him. "I'll be right back. I swear". Connor didn't speak, but looked into her eyes and she gave him a small smile.

She left, holding the small thing. "Brush meee". He heard it repeat before she had left the room and closed the door behind her.

He pulled the blankets closer, his breathing beginning to even out. He felt his eyelids become heavy again, and he clutched the flashlight closer not even thinking for turning it off. He finally fell asleep. 

He had no nightmares.


End file.
